


一起去遊樂園

by FLYYA



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, What a good day, yaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA, ”all my friends are falling in love”
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLYYA/pseuds/FLYYA
Summary: 這就是為什麼他們現在站在本座遊樂園地標摩天輪的正下方。不，James一點也不知道為什麼他們會在這裡。當Hartley把對方拉離開的時候，說：「所以說為什麼一個懼高的人要來遊樂園？連摩天輪都不行了。」
Relationships: James Jesse & Hartley Rathaway, James Jesse/Hartley Rathaway, Trickster/Pied Piper
Kudos: 2





	一起去遊樂園

**Author's Note:**

> 我也沒想到我會寫這對，或完成這一篇。但之後應該還會再繼續寫這兩位小可愛啦。我真的很喜歡他們。

今天James和Hartley一起去了遊樂園。因為他們拿到了兩張門票。

確切說的話，是他們從熱浪的床頭櫃拿走了票。

「喔得了吧。與其讓他把那兩張票放在那放到過期。不如我們花一花。更何況熱浪會不會把票拿給另一人都很難說。」James是這麼對Hartley說的。

這就是為什麼他們現在站在本座遊樂園地標摩天輪的正下方。

不，James一點也不知道為什麼他們會在這裡。

當Hartley把對方拉離開的時候，說：「所以說為什麼一個懼高的人要來遊樂園？連摩天輪都不行了。」

所以他們倆玩了所有不高的遊樂設施。兩個大男人來遊樂設施卻只能跟小朋友群擠在一起玩，看起來挺可笑的，但Hartley跟James 各自也是很高興的。

空下一天去遊樂園玩。  
Hartley 自己即使當貴少爺當得太無聊，也是跑去吹笛子，而沒想過要去遊樂園玩，也有可能是因為他在跑出來的這一段時間才知道有這種地方吧，畢竟他自己還沉浸在樂符裡。這一次因為如此，才有了機會來到這裡，他也就沒多說什麼拉著對方開始玩。  
「這是場約會嗎？」一開始對方拿著票在空中甩的時候，他詫異底想。兩人從確認關係後到現在，目前都沒做過正常伴侶戀愛時的步驟。（除去一大堆的吻和性）但自己還算是滿意了，因為也沒指望一開始身為直男的James 會做出什麼。

Hartley 開著碰碰車和對方幼稚的互撞。坐上高速過山車，雙手舉高不握著安全桿，讓風快速的略過手指間的隙縫和髮間。James 有點驚嚇的握住自己的手時，Hartley 覺得那也是個不錯的感覺。

去遊樂園玩一天。  
這是James 覺得挺好奇的一件事。小的時候在馬戲團表演時，他就會用他的小手去掀開篷布，去窺視在不遠前方的那些用簡單機械就能運作的設施。以前的他有想過可不可以溜出戲團一天去玩玩。因為那些牽著父母親的那些小孩，看起來玩得很快樂。  
「這是場約會嗎？」他們開著車駛向遊樂園時，James 看著面前的道路想。他從來沒好好想過這方面的事，自己完全是按照順其自然。但他覺得和Hartley的關係現在也發展的還不錯，比想像中的順利（很多）。他們確實一開始相處的不好，可是看看最後！所以也事情沒太糟吧？

他看著對方撕著棉花糖的樣子。要求接下來要玩什麼的表情。因玩旋轉咖啡杯而揚起的髮絲。James 真心覺得Hart笑起來很好看。

「所以說這是場約會且很棒。」至少自己很高興，彼此也是。

「都最後一個了我們為什麼要用這東西收尾我不知道我為啥剛剛會答應你這件事但那絕對不是認真的所以我們馬上離開吧馬上。」James 看著前面在轉移變動的風景說。「喔停止吧你James Jesse你現在就是在這裡，你跑不掉的。就稍微冷靜看看四周圍，沒什麼大不了的。」坐在隔壁的Hartley 貼緊椅背，無奈的回答他。「看看？你叫我看看！他媽從十層樓高的地方叫我看？！」James 終於開始失控大吼。Hartley 無語。的確，他剛剛不應該興在上頭時跟對方提議去玩雲霄飛車，但James 也沒拒絕，甚至牽著自己去排隊。八成也是玩嗨了吧？笑成那樣。但現在列車都快爬升到頂端了，根本無法下去，除非James 想直接呼喚超人來拯救他。

列車停住在最高點，往下就是見不到底的不歸路。「所以我們為什麼停著？Hart？」James 緊張的問。「一般來說都會停個5至10秒多。讓人做個心理建設。」Hartley 將頭靠在緊壓自己身體的安全桿，若無其事地說。「不過到最後增加的都是刺激感和緊張感。」他還嫌不夠似的加了這句話。Hartley 看對方頓時變得手足無措，他將頭貼回椅背，偷偷的勾起嘴角。

當自己在心中做最後倒數時，隔壁的人突然又講話了。

「Hartley Rathaway。」James 從安全桿的縫隙看著他說。

Hartley只能也轉頭看著他，眼神透露著詢問。但James 卻是很緊張，連聲音都有點在抖的說：

「我愛你。」  
「我真的非常非常愛你。」

Hartley 勾起嘴角。好啦，他現在覺得心中好像裝滿了什麼，害得他覺得安全桿壓的很緊。Hartley 單手伸去覆蓋在James 因緊張到爆而緊握金屬把手上關節還有點發白的手。後者見他這個反應，選擇放手跟前者十指相扣。Hartley 望著James 說：

「我也愛你， James Jesse。」  
「非常非常愛你。」

雲霄飛車衝了下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝觀看，雖然真的挺短的。歡迎留言，雖然我不知道有沒有人會看。


End file.
